


The Night Is Not Enough To Hide These Stars

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas spend the night at a motel after a hunt.He and Cas share a bed which means Dean doesn't get to sleep at all. How can he, when Cas is right there?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	The Night Is Not Enough To Hide These Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/gifts).



> This is my prompt for day 13 of Kinktober: Body worship, spanking or **frottage**
> 
> I think this is my second canon-verse ficlet. This is a short one due to lack of time.
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated.

Dean looks over at Sam's bed and glares. 

Of course, he took the larger bed, using his moose of a frame as excuse. It's not like Sam is that much taller.

The motel was in the middle of nowhere, just as the case had been. With the hunt successfully finished and night already upon them, Dean had agreed that it was wise to stay and sleep instead of driving that many hours to reach the Bunker.

Places of nowhere, in the middle of somewhere, chasing an evil were.

Dean wishes that he could take it all back. 

Sam sleeps in the larger bed and Cas is next to him.

Dean knows this because how could he not?

Sometime during the night, Cas had moved to Dean's side of the bed and now he has his arm wrapped around Dean. It drapes over him like a fucking anchor, securing him in place but also pulling him under.

Dean sighs and tries not to like it. How could he not?

It's Cas. Dean likes the weight of his arm over him, likes that they are so close and no way in hell is he going to get any rest tonight.

Cas shifts in his sleep and his groin presses against Dean's ass. 

Dean stills.

He stays like that for what feels like an eternity – until the shadows on the wall are not shadows but castles, and ghosts and ghouls and other hauntings that flicker at the speed of his thoughts but Cas doesn't move. Dean decides that enough is enough and tries to slide away from him. The only thing that happens is that he presses back into Cas. 

Dean feels Cas' dick against his ass and holy hell. He exhales into the darkness and fire consumes him.

He listens to Cas' even breathing, tries to pick up on any changes. It is hard to be honest and Dean would have laughed at that pun but his consciousness has narrowed down to that singular point where cock meets ass.

It's Cas. 

Dean knows he's done awful shit in his life, knows that his place – if there even was any doubt – after tonight; it's hell. He's totally going to hell. 

He pushes back against Cas and moves just slightly. He can feel the outline of Cas' cock harden. Dean's already harder than he's ever been in his life. 

He stifles a moan and listens again but his body screams at him to move. Dean pretends that he's simply moving in his sleep and slides slowly up and down against Cas' cock.

His heartbeat is up to eleven and he's afraid that if he even touches his own cock, he'll come on the spot.

The feeling is too good – Dean can't stop, won't stop-- he thinks as he slides up and down against Cas' erection. His hips move out of their own accord and Dean is out of it. He's on the fast track to the orgasm of a lifetime. Already the front of his boxers is wet with precome.

He can feel Cas' cock twitch against his ass.

Cas moans and pushes back against him. 

It's a literal honest to god moan, and Dean wants to freeze, run, disappear, fling himself into the motherfucking sun and then Cas moans his name.

“Dean.”

It's a hoarse plea, a longing, a demand, a need and Dean is so far gone that he doesn't even think. He just does.

He rubs back against Cas' cock, and even with the fabric between them, he can feel the heavy weight of it nudging between his cheeks.

Dean moves his hips, again and again and his cock fucking throbs and he's sure he'll come without even laying a goddamn finger on himself. “Cas...”

Cas moves and wraps his leg around Dean's hip, locking him into place and creating even more delicious pressure as he thrusts against Dean. 

They're dancing this weird dance, of thrusts and grinds against the backdrop of darkness. Not even the moonlight finds their movements of note to illuminate and Dean is grateful. He's grateful that it's just him and Cas and the darkness. Secrets live in darkness and this, this dance, with a thousand steps and side twirls and spins has been the biggest secret in Dean's life. He doesn't want to contemplate what life when daylight comes, will look like.

Dean's hips undulate against Cas' glorious form and the pleasure that crashes into him is not a wave, no it's a tsunami that pulls him under until he's disorientated, delirious, desperate.

He comes with a moan that plays on his lips, a song that never seems to end and spills in his underwear. 

Cas is right behind him; his hips squeezing him and Dean can feel the rhythm of his cock as it spills forth the evidence of his pleasure. 

They finally settle, bodies plastered against each other and breathe. Dean wishes fervently that it's a purging breath, one that expels all fear, doubt and hesitation. 

The moon shines bright outside in the middle of nowhere, the stars are aligned, and Dean has his star right next to him. 

“Was that alright?” Cas' voice is careful. Hopeful.

Dean laughs. “Yeah, Cas, yeah. So very alright.” He turns his body, turns it towards the sun and is rewarded with the most splendid smile he's ever seen. 

“Not so alright,” comes Sam's weak call. “So happy for you guys but uh, maybe I should sleep in the car for the rest of the night?”

“Yeah, you do that,” Dean replies and can't, won't hide the smile in his voice. 

He holds on to Cas, refuses to let go. 

At long last, he's finally home.


End file.
